User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Juliet Starling
Juliet Starling is the main protagonist in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. 'BIOGRAPHY' Juliet Starling wakes up on her 18th birthday unaware of the exciting day that awaits her. To be precise she doesn't realize that a goth has risen an army of the undead. Juliet goes to school where she meets up with her boyfriend Nick. Juliet ends up saving Nick's life after he is bitten by a zombie using a magic spell she knows but only preserves his head. Now on a journey to save the day and celebrate her birthday Juliet sets forth to find the source of this evil and destroy it. 'ARCADE' Opening Juliet is home with her family celebrating her birthday after killing Killabilly when the spirit of Morikawa appears. Morikawa informs Juliet that there is a source of great power in the distance and there are those who would use it for evil. Juliet disappointed and just wanting to celebrate her birthday declines until Morikawa shows Juliet the head of her boyfriend Nick as he was attacked when he went to the restroom someone having had laid in wait for Juliet. Knowing that the source of power may be Nick's only chance to retrieve his body back Juliet sets off to find those responsible and make them pay. Rival -''' Albert Wesker 'Reason - '''Juliet walks upon Wesker who studies her noticing her obscenely provocative appearance. Wesker makes a snide comment about how he shall enforce a dress code in his perfect world so that he may not see such imperfect creatures appearance which insults Juliet who asks him whats wrong with her outfit. Wesker simply states that just like her her outfit is imperfect. Angered by his constant arrogance and insults Juliet attacks Wesker. '''Connection - '''Both Juliet and Wesker come from universes where there are zombies. Wesker is the one who initially causes the outbreak of zombies, while Juliet is a zombie hunter. While the Resident Evil is bleak and little hope exists Lollipop Chainsaw is quite bubbly and colorful giving an odd take to the zombie apocalypse. Wesker is infected with the T-Virus which is the cause for the zombies so in a sense he is one and Juliet is a zombie hunter. '''Ending -' Having gotten the source of power and retrieved Nick's original body Juliet goes back home to celebrate her birthday. When she gets back home the spirit of Morikawa asks Juliet how her journey was and she replies that it was "SUPER FUN" and her family brings out her cake. Juliet blows out her candles and when asked what her birthday wish was she giggles and says "Nah uh huh I can't tell you" and then giggles having a happy ending. '''GAMEPLAY Juliet is swift and acrobatic fighter with a few heavy hitting moves focused around her chainsaw. Her greatest strength comes from being able to chain her pom pom attacks ending with her chainsaw attacks in swift succession. Juliet has by far the weakest melee moves in the game as her pom poms rarely even interrupts her foes and most of her interrupting attacks comes from her powerful and slow chainsaw attacks. Though since she attacks at such a swift and agile motion she is able to gain AP rapidly and dodge attacks with a bit of practice. (Square Moves) *'Pom Pom Smack' '-' Juliet smacks her foe ones with her Pom Poms. **'Pom Pom Bash- ' Juliet smacks her foe three times cheering as she does so. *'Drop Kick - ' or Juliet jumps through the air dowing a drop kick that launches any foes she hits. *'Backwards Cartwheel -' Juliet kicks high up into the air and does a backwards cartwheel hitting any foe behind her. *'Leg Sweep - ' Juliet does a low sweep with her legs dodging any upper attack from a foe and interupts them. Great for dodging attacks and weapons such as the RPG. (Triangle Moves) *'Chainsaw Slash - ' Juliet slashes forward hitting any foe within her chainsaws path. **'Chainsaw Chain - '''Juliet slashes forward and then swings her chainsaw around two more times. *'Chainsaw Dash - ' or - Juliet dashes forward slashing her chainsaw against her foes sending them flying. *'Chainsaw Cartwheel - ' Juliet spins forward with her chainsaw slashing any foes in her path as she flips forward three times. *'Chainsaw Skip - ' Juliet stands on her hands and swings her chainsaw around at her foes feet in circles. **Ankle Cutter - Juliet stands on her hands and swings her chainsaw around at foes feet in circles multiple times. (Circle Moves) *'Leap Frog -''' Juliet leap frogs over her foe leaving them stunned for a second allowing her to attack from behind. Can even break an opponents gaurd. *'Chainsaw Blaster - ' or Juliet shoots her Chainsaw Blaster at her foes that blows up in hearts. *'Nick Toss -' Juliet throws Nick into the air smacking her foes. *'Chainsaw Ground Finisher -' Juliet slams her chainsaw down into the ground ontop of foes **'Chainsaw Ground Finisher Assault -' Juliet stabs her chainsaw into the ground repeatedly stabbing them. (Throws) *'Hey there Juliet - ' or Juliet calls in Nick who punches her foe and throws them Juliet waving goodbye to them. *'Pole Lessons - '''Juliet spins around on a pole slashing her foe multiple times dragging them into the air with her as she spins. *'Nick SMASH! - ' Juliet slams Nick's Head onto a blue zombie and he grabs the foe slamming them into the ground. (Super Moves) *'Pole Dance (Level 1) - Juliet spins around on a pole slashing any foes in her area killing them with her chainsaw. *'Nick Dance '(Level 2) - Juliet takes Nick's head and puts it on a blue zombie corpse and he does a dance attacking foes and picking up items and throwing them at foes killing them. Juliet can run around and attack foes to keep them in place or to herd them into groups. *'Sparkle Hunter - '(Level 3) - Juliet puts a lollipop in her mouth and the background starts to get all sparkly as hearts and stars fill the background. During this mode Juliet is much faster and jumps much higher and all of her attacks are instant kills. During her Sparkle Hunter Mode she has three main attacks. **'Chainsaw Lunge -' Juliet Lunges towards her foes and kills them. **'''Chainsaw Somersault - '''Juliet spins and dashes forward extremely fast. **Sparkle Hunting - Juliet stands on the ground and goes into a cinematic where she swings her chainsaw and kills all the foes currently around her in a large radius ending Sparkle Hunter. '''Taunts *'Lollipop Lover -' Juliet pulls out a lollipop and licks it and says "Nuh uh uh" *'You Perv! - '''Juliet slams her chainsaw into the ground covering her legs. *'Fatty - Juliet points at her opponent sucking on a lollipop and states "I make you look fat!" and giggles. '''INTROS and OUTROS Intros *'Zombie Hunter -' Juliet walks onto the stage and revs up her chainsaw giggling with a lollipop in her mouth. *'San Romero Cheer - '''Juliet does a cheer. *'I Love you Nick - Juliet holds Nick near her face rubbing her cheeks against his giving him a kiss on the cheek. *'Starling Cell Phone -' Juliet answers her cell phone having a message from her mom. '''Winning Screen *If We Did It Nick! is selected '- '''Juliet grabs Nicks head and holds it against her chest while jumping. *If '''Happy Birthday Juliet' is selected - Juliet holds onto her birthday present shaking it. *If Master Morikawa'' ''is selected - Juliet does some of Morikawa's kung fu moves. *If Sparkles is selected - Juliet sucks on a lollipop while heart fireworks blow up in the background. Losing Screen ''' *If '''We Did It Nick! is selected - Juliet sits on the ground holding Nick's head on her chest while crying. *If Happy Birthday Juliet '''is selected - Juliet drops her birthday present and you hear it break as she shudders and pouts. *If '''Master Morikawa '''is selected - Juliet grabs her head *If '''Sparkles '''is selected - Juliet drops her lollipop and pouts stomping her feet. '''Victory Theme 'COSTUME' Saint Romero High *Juliet's default costume **Purple Cheerleader - Juliet's outfit is purple **Pink Cheerleader - Juliet's outfit is pink. **Blue Cheerleader - Juliet's outfit is blue. Rosalind Starling *Juliet wears an outfit similar to her sister Rosalind. **Purple Outfit - Juliet's outfit is purple. **Pink Outfit - Juliet's outfit is pink. **Blue Outfit - Juliet's outfit is blue. Cordelia Starling *Juliet wears an outfit similar to her sister Cordelia. **White Outfit - Juliet's outfit is purple. **Pink Outfit - Juliet's outfit is pink. **Black Outfit - Juliet's outfit is blue. 'MINION' Nick can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Juliet Starling. 'TRIVIA' *Juliet randomly cheers when she attacks with her Pom Poms. Category:Blog posts